Second Chance
by Chiha Asakura Dragneel
Summary: Tuhan memberinya 'kesempatan kedua'. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Rivaille-heichou? / RiveTra/ Canon/ Cover isn't mine/ RnR please :)


Second Chance

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: '…' = baca dalam hati / Typo(s) / OOC / EYD? Maaf saya masih belajar / Gaje / Canon / Pairing = Rivaille X Petra

DLDR

.

.

.

Ekspedisi 57 sudah berakhir. Orang yang dipanggil sebagai Heichoudalam pasukan tersebut sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Dia hanya duduk merenung di tepi ranjangnya. Mukanya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berarti, dia hanya menatap lantai di kamarnya tersebut. Lama dia merenung dengan posisi seperti itu. Tiba-tiba dia mengambil sesuatu dari jaketnya, sebuah lambang pasukan pengintai yang dia ambil dari seseorang yang sudah meninggal. Petra Rall.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat kembali akan kata-kata ayah Petra setelah mereka kembali ke dalam dinding. Menikah. Petra akan … Menikah dengannya. Petra Rall akan menikah dengan Rivaille. Tapi itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena dia tidak bisa menolongnya. Rivaille berpikir seandainya dia bisa datang lebih cepat atau seandainya Petra tidak ikut ekspedisi ini semuanya pasti berbeda. Seandainya.

Rivaille pun merebahkan kepalanya dan mencoba menutup matanya. Dia benar-benar lelah. Semua yang terjadi dalam 1 hari ini membuat kepalanya sedikit sakit. Dia menderita _migrain_. Dia tidur dengan meremas lambang sayap kebebasan milik Petra.

.

.

.

"Heichou! Heichou!" Rivaille mendengar suaranya. Suara yang selalu memanggilnya setiap harinya. Dia tahu ini mimpi, maka dari itu dia tidak mau bangun agar terus bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Heichou! Bangun Heichou! Komandan Irvin sudah menunggu anda di ruang rapat," Petra terus mencoba membangunkan kaptennya. Rivaille sedikit tersentak dengan kata-kata Petra.

'Cih, kenapa dia bawa-bawa nama Irvin sih,' keluh Rivaille dalam hati. Tidak tahan akhirnya dia buka matanya dan dia melihat dirinya masih sama manisnya dengan hari-hari biasa dia menemani Rivaille. "Petra …."

"Heichou akhirnya kau bangun juga, tidak biasanya kau telat bangun seperti ini apalagi hari ini kan ada rapat mengenai ekspedisi ke-57, apa kau membaca buku sampai larut malam Heichou?" cerocos Petra yang diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan dan tidak menyadari tatapan heran kaptennya tersebut.

"Petra….." Rivaille memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang sekarang.

"Iya Heichou? Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Ini tanggal berapa?"

"Ya ampun Heichou! Ini tanggal XX, kenapa kau bisa lupa? Hari ini kita akan menyusun rencana untuk pergi ke dinding Maria untuk pergi ke rumah Eren," Rivaille masih mengeluarkan tatapan herannya dan kemudian dia sadar apakah dia kembali ke masa lalu? Apakah dia diberi kesempatan untuk kedua kalinya? "Heichou? Kau sakit? Aku akan bilang pada komandan Irvin bila kau sakit."

"Tidak."

"Sungguh?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap-siap kalau kau tidak mau mendengar ceramah komandan pagi ini," Petra beranjak dari kamar Rivaille dan dengan cepat Rivaille menarik tangan Petra dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya di pinggir ranjang. "He-Heichou?!" Rivaille memeluk Petra dari belakang dan menjatuhkan dagunya di pundak kiri Petra sambil mencium harum rambut Petra.

"Pernikahan kita… Kita percepat ya," kata Rivaille singkat yang langsung membuat orang dipelukannya memerah.

"Ta-tapi bukankah kita sepakat akan menikah setelah ekspedisi ini? Dan lagipula aku belum memberitahu ayahku masalah ini."

"Tidak apa, kita bicara padanya hari ini. Kita menikah besok lusa."

"Ke-kenapa jadi begitu mendadak Heichou?"

"Hn, aku hanya ingin menikahimu lebih cepat." Petra sudah benar-benar memerah sempurna karena perkataan kaptennya tersebut.

"Ehem! Maaf mengganggu kalian, Rivaille bisakah kau tidak membuat kami menunggu? Semua orang sudah berkumpul. Cepat bersiap, kau bisa melanjutkan urusan dengan kekasihmu sehabis rapat," kata Irvin yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar Rivaille dan menyaksikan kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu sedang bermesraan. Mungkin. Karena Irvin sendiri ragu Rivaille sosok pria yang suka bermesraan.

"Ko-komandan Irvin, maafkan saya," Petra menunduk malu sambil mencoba berdiri namun gagal karena kaptennya benar-benar memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Cih! Berisik kau, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi," balas Rivaille tanpa ada niat melepaskan pelukannya pada kekasihnya tersebut. Petra sudah benar-benar malu sekarang kepergok sedang berduaan dengan kaptennya oleh komandannya sendiri. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Irvin menjauh dari tempat itu yang masih menyisakan Rivaille yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Petra.

"He-heichou bisakah kau melepaskanku? Dan kau harus segera bersiap-siap."

"Hn," orang yang dipanggil Heichou itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Petra berdiri namun dia langsung membalik tubuh Petra dan mencium Petra tepat di bibirnya. Hanya ciuman singkat kemudian Rivaille berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang memang ada di kamarnya sendiri meninggalkan Petra yang memerah sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"He-heichou….." lirih Petra.

.

.

.

"Yak rapat selesai, tolong segera informasikan pada bawahan kalian masing-masing," kata Irvin-danchou mengakhiri rapatnya. Rivaille segera berjalan keluar ruangan menuju kamar orang yang akan menjadi istrinya sebentar lagi.

"Kemana kau? " tanya Hanji yang ikut berjalan disamping Rivaille.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau ketus sekali heichou-dono~ aku hanya ingin bilang aku mau pinjam Eren hari ini ada penelitian yang ingin aku lakukan dengannya. Bolehkah?"

"Terserah kau," jawab Rivaille sambil menjauhi Hanji.

"Ish~ kenapa ketus sekali sih." Rivaille terus berjalan tanpa mendengarkan Hanji. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Petra dia mengetuknya.

Tok Tok Tok

Tak lama keluarlah Petra yang tidak menggunakan seragamnya. Dia hanya menggunakan _dress_ putih panjang selutut dengan hiasan bunga di sisi-sisi bawahnya. Bagi Rivaille pemandangan di depannya saat ini merupakan salah satu pemandangan paling indah selama hidupnya. Dia hanya tertegun memandangi Petra.

"Heichou?" tanya Petra.

"Hn."

"Kenapa melihatku? Pakaianku kotor?", Petra sadar kaptennya penggila kebersihan.

"Tidak, sudah siap?"

"Iya, kita berangkat sekarang atau Heichou ingin ganti baju dulu?"

"Sepertinya aku harus ganti baju." Kemudian mereka berjalan ke kamar Rivaille.

"Hmm… Heichou?" Petra membuka suaranya saat berjalan berdampingan dengan kaptennya tersebut.

"Hn."

"Kenapa mendadak sekali? Pasti ada alasan khusus kenapa kau ingin pernikahan ini dipercepat."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku hanya ingin memilikimu lebih cepat."

"Ta-tapi –"

"Kau tak mau menikah denganku?" Rivaille berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Petra.

"Bu-bukan begitu, tentu saja aku mau hanya saja …. Heichou tidak seperti biasanya." Petra menunduk karena tak mau menatap mata kaptennya. Tiba-tiba Rivaille mengangkat dagu Petra menggunakan tangan kanannya. Memaksa Petra untuk memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Ini perintah!"

"Aaa~ a-aku mengerti Heichou." Walaupun Petra sudah menjadi kekasihnya tapi jujur saja Petra juga masih tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran kekasihnya tersebut. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan ke kamar Rivaille. Saat tepat di depan kamar Rivaile, Eren datang menyapa mereka berdua.

"Waahhh Petra-san cantik sekali dengan pakaian itu", komentar Eren sukses membuat Petra _blushing _berat.

"Te-terima kasih Eren."

'Cih, kenapa malah anak itu yang pertama kali memujinya. Menyebalkan!'

"Hey Eren! Bersihkan ruang bawah tanah sekarang juga," kata Rivaille yang muak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Cemburu heh? Dasar heichou!

"Ta-tapi baru kemaren saya membersihkannya. Saya pikir masih belum banyak debu di sana."

"Ini perintah!"

"Ba-baik heichou," Eren berkata dengan lemas dan berbalik menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Heichou! Kenapa kau kejam sekali dengan Eren? Dia kan tidak salah apa-apa kenapa kau malah menghukumnya terus?" Petra mulai kesal dengan kelakuan kaptennya yang seenaknya terhadap Eren.

"Kau juga akan mendapat hukuman kalau terus membelanya," setelah berkata seperti itu Rivaille masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Petra di depan pintu kamarnya. Rivaille pikir Petra akan ikut masuk ke kamarnya tapi sepertinya tidak. Jadi dia mengganti dengan cepat pakaiannya. Dia menggunakan kemeja putih tak lupa cravat yang selalu menempel padanya serta jas hitam yang hanya di gantung di kedua bahunya. Saat keluar dari kamarnya dia tidak menemukan Petra. Saat dia menengok ke kanan dia melihat kekasihnya sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki entah siapa namanya yang jelas dia juga merupakan anggota pasukan pengintai. Rivaille bukan tipe orang yang akan mengingat semua nama bawahannya.

"Petra…."

"Ahh Heichou sudah selesai?"

"Hn."

"Pergi sekarang?"

"Hn."

"Sampai jumpa George-san," Petra melambaikan tangannya pada orang bernama George itu. George sendiri terlihat sangat senang dan membalas lambaian tangan Petra. Oh ayolah, wajah Rivaille sudah sangat mengerikan sekarang. Cemburu lagi huh? Dengan cepat Rivaille menarik tangan Petra supaya mereka berjalan secara berdampingan. "He-heichou?" Petra _blushing_ seketika karena sangat tumben kaptennya tersebut menggandeng tangannya di hadapan orang lain. Petra yang terlalu malu tidak sadar saat kaptennya menoleh ke belakang kembali dan memberikan pandangan paling mengerikannya pada orang bernama George tersebut. George sendiri? Dia hampir pingsan saking ketakutannya. Pertama kalinya dia diberi tatapan seperti itu oleh **Prajurit Terkuat Umat Manusia.** Sungguh mengerikan.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n : Ini fanfic pertama saya di FFN ._. Gomen ne kalo ada kemiripan cerita dengan fanfic-fanfic RiveTra yang lain tapi ini benar-benar ide saya sendiri ^^

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
